narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Terumī
is the Naruto - Second Fanbook and the leader of Kirigakure. As Mizukage, her word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Kiri and its inhabitants. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended. Appearance Mei is a beautiful woman who appears to be quite young. Her ankle-length hair is russet-red, and her eyes are jade green. Her breasts are comparable to that of Tsunade's and Hotaru's. In all of her appearances, her hair is seen covering her right eye. She has been seen wearing revealing clothes,some type of deep-blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit,which exposes about half of her cleavage, as well as some sort of shin guards. She has been shown wearing blue lipstick. The cover of Naruto volume 49. Personality Mei is a cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She can even issue death threats while still smiling. This is further seen when she first encounters Sasuke Uchiha, smiling at him and telling him he's handsome while preparing to attack him. She seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also seemed to be a little disturbed when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she considers Sasuke and all other Uchiha men to be very good looking. She expressed regret that she must kill the handsome Sasuke, but would give him a kiss before that. However, for all of her flirtatiousness, she is still quite ruthless, as she refused to spare Sasuke's life, even when he is drastically weakened with his battle against A and Gaara. Abilities Elemental Techniques Mei is capable of using the Earth, Fire, and Water natures,Naruto chapter 466, page 06 and has two Kekkei Genkai. The first, by fusing Earth and Fire elements, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava. The second, by fusing Water and Fire elements, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn away Sasuke's Susanoo shield. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Part II Five Kage Summit arc When Mei was about to leave for the Kage summit, her people cheered her on before she was then handed her headpiece by a village elder. When Chōjūrō showed a lack of confidence in his own skills, Mei cheered him up by smiling kindly and saying that she had chosen him for a reason.Naruto chapter 454, pages 06-07 When her other bodyguard, Ao, scolded Chōjūrō, she somehow misheard what he was saying, believing that he had said "is going past her marriageable age". She moved next to him, still smiling, and told him to shut up or she would kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 08 When they later stopped at an inn, Chōjūrō complained about feeling feverish. Mei expressed concern for him, and took his temperature by pressing her forehead to his, unknowingly embarrassing him. Ao reprimanded Chōjūrō for not being able to choose what they should eat. She reacted coldly when she mistook the word "arrangements" for "engagements" and to the phrase "engagements called off", implying that she had possibly been engaged to be married at one time and that it had possibly been called off.Naruto chapter 456, page 14 When the Five Kage Summit began, Mei placed her hat on the table. A suspects her to be the most suspicious since they formed no alliance with any of the countries, but Akatsuki still formed in the village. She then admits to the fact that it is believed that the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled, much to the surprise of her escorts. Mifune later suggests that Mei cannot be the leader of the alliance because Kirigakure is believed to be where Akatsuki was formed and that information may be leaked to them. She later suggests that killing Zetsu was unnecessary because they could have used him to gain information regarding the Akatsuki. She also states that she can't help but think that Danzō's power might be somehow connected to the manipulation of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, and that she'll fight if it comes down to it. She also smiles at and silently acknowledges Gaara's honesty and innocence after the latter rebukes Ōnoki. After Sasuke breaks into the meeting room to assassinate Danzō, she uses her kekkei genkai to fire a glob of lava at the wall behind Sasuke, preventing him from escaping. Before the battle, Mei noted on a pity that she would have to kill the handsome Sasuke, but offered him a kiss before that, to which Karin responded by calling her an old hag, which seemed to irritate the Mizukage. As she begins battle with Sasuke, she reveals that she is actually capable of manipulating three base elements; Water, Fire and Earth, giving her "two Kekkei Genkai", she then proceeds to attack Sasuke with an acidic mist, capable of melting Susanoo's bones. As she goes to finish the fight, White Zetsu's Spore Technique takes effect, sapping away at her chakra and transferring it to Sasuke. Using the extra chakra, Sasuke fully activates Susanoo and smashes back into the meeting room. After freeing herself from Zetsu's jutsu, Mei notes the hole in the wall, and quickly lowers the acidity of the mist, so as not to harm her allies. When Madara tells of the Moon eye's plan, Gaara tells him he will not let him take Naruto, Mei responds agreed. She asks A about joining the Shinobi Alliance (which he had opposed earlier), which the Raikage replied that he will join. Mei is the one who proposes the idea of shielding Naruto and Killer Bee from Madara's reach. When Mifune announces that A should be the one to lead the Shinobi Alliance, she doesn't hesitate on accepting the Raikage seeing as the fate of the Shinobi World rests upon them and that they shouldn't be wasting any valuable time. After the summit is over, she and Chōjūrō track Ao down by following the trail he left behind. Then soon catch up to Ao and free him from Fū's Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. Trivia * Mei is currently the only active female Kage. * Both Mei and Tsunade, the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * Mei as the Mizukage is perhaps a sign of change in Kirigakure; ninja with Kekkei Genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. * The kanji for "Terumī" mean "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes * "Sir ... I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over ... quit talking about the old days." * (When preparing to engage Sasuke in battle) "Sigh... Such a good-looking man... What a waste." * (To Ōnoki) "Tsuchikage-sama, please move away if you aren't going to fight." * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy... But you're going to have to die." * (To Madara) "What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" References